Catch Me
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: He was holding a box of cupcakes and she giggled at the thought of him standing in the bakery. 'Hi, did you say "can I have one with pink icing and little silver balls on it", please say you did.' Jennifer said. Derek nudged forward. 'I'll tell you all the gory details,' Derek set the box down and stalked her against the wall, 'if you make it worth my while.'


Written before Currents aired - AU, Jennifer is human.

1. Water Tap

Jennifer let out a frustrated groan as she tossed her cell phone onto the coffee table and slumped into her sofa. The faucet was broken, it wouldn't turn on and her rental company explained that the landlord was uncontactable and as it was Saturday there was little likelihood of getting it fixed. Jennifer didn't know whether to laugh or cry when the girl could barely give her a number for the plumber. And to top it all she hadn't had a cup of tea today because of the damn water.

Jennifer looked at her watch and sighed. She was supposed to be making lunch for Derek and they were going to spend the day watching movies on her couch and he was due- the doorbell rang and Jennifer couldn't keep the smile off her face despite the disaster in her home. He was holding a box of cupcakes and she giggled at the thought of him standing in the bakery choosing them.

'Hi,' Derek said.

'Hi, sorry, I have to know, did you actually say "can I have one with pink icing and little silver balls on it", please say you did.' Jennifer said. Derek nudged forward.

'I'll tell you all the gory details,' Derek set the box down and stalked her against the wall, 'if you make it worth my while.'

'Really?' Jennifer bit at her lip as his hands slid around to cup her butt.

'Hmm, yeah,' Derek said kissing her. Jennifer wound her arms around him and he caught her, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist, her ankles hooked together behind his back.

'I have a problem,' she said when she was satisfied with his greeting.

'Yeah,' Derek ground his hips against hers. 'Me too.'

'I need a plumber,' Jennifer said.

'A plumber?' He asked raising an eyebrow. 'If you wanted me to put on my old college stripping duds,' Derek teased as Jennifer laughed at him, smacked a hand into his shoulder.

'I'd rather have a soldier,' Jennifer teased. 'But I really do need a plumber,' Derek rolled his hips at her waggling his eyebrows. Jennifer raised her own eyebrows and Derek rolled his eyes dramatically, pretending to drop her twice before he carried her to the couch and set her down safely.

Five minutes later Derek was wiping his hands on a cloth. 'You need new parts,' Derek said, explaining the problem to her, showing her the broken pieces like she would understand. Jennifer huffed in exasperation. 'Hey, don't worry. We'll go down to the store and I'll fix it for you, it'll take an hour tops.'

'Really?' Jennifer asked. Derek nodded and reached for her hand. She took it and slipped her feet into flip flops by the door, snatching her bag with her other hand. Derek opened the car door for her, and she slid inside trying to hide her smile as he joined her and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. He set her hand on his thigh and started the car, holding her fingers when he could.

It felt pretty domestic, choosing taps together, Derek explained the different types, reading the packaging to himself, and then he selected the tools he needed, and finally paid for it himself. 'It's not a date where you have to pay Derek; this is something I'll keep the receipt for and show to the landlord.'

'I'll bare that in mind,' Derek said and Jennifer rolled her eyes but let Derek carry on, following him back to the car. 'Come on,' he said dropping everything into the trunk and taking her hand. 'I'm hungry.'

'Okay but I'm paying.' Jennifer followed him. Derek scowled at her but brightened up considerably when she slipped her foot underneath his thigh. 'My toes are cold,' she whispered and Derek leered at her and didn't push her away.

When they got home Derek fixed the sink in under an hour, a handy man Jennifer realised, obviously good at DIY, useful she mused thinking of what she could make him do for her in the bedroom, and that though soon turned dirty so she thought of teachers meetings and other boring stuff.

It was raining when Derek finished up, and the dullness set a tone inside the house as well, leaving it dark but not gloomy. Derek had lost interest in the movies it seemed, because he pressed her into the counter beside the sink and mouthed at her neck as his fingers pressed bruises into her hips.

'Bed!' Jennifer swallowed. For the second time that day Derek lifted her into his arms but this time when he dropped her he followed her down, tugging his shirt off in the process.

Derek took his time, as he bunched her t-shirt up, and peeled her jeans from her legs. Her underwear was simple, pink cotton panties and a t-shirt bra to match, nothing special or exciting but Derek didn't seem to care as he kissed from the inside of her knee to her thigh, making her shiver. 'Want to sixty nine?'

Jennifer giggled at the playful smirk covering his face. 'I'm game if you are,' she curled her hand around his cheek. Derek rolled from the bed and stripped in record time, then practically bounced back onto the bed. Jennifer had just tossed her panties and was unhooking her bra when he caught her.

'You on top,' he said pulling her onto his body to kiss her mouth, licking her tongue and biting her bottom lip as she pulled away.

'Hey, have you ever done this before because I think I'm the wrong way around,' Jennifer said.

Derek's eyes darkened next thing she knew his hands on her waist were lifting her forward so she was practically sitting on his chest. 'Now turn around and show me your pretty butt,' Derek teased.

Sex with Derek was always intense. He never expected reciprocation, even in this positing Jennifer got the feeling he'd be quite happy to bury his face in her pussy and tongue at her until the sun rose tomorrow morning. She wouldn't let him though; she was looking forward to getting his cock into her mouth.

Derek groaned, the vibrations rocking through her core as she licked the tip of his dick, following the vein to the base where she made sure to wet as she sucked on his balls. She used her fingers to wrap around the base as she worked back to the top. Derek was thick so she took her time working her mouth around him.

'Fuck your mouth,' Jennifer gasped as he sucked on her clit, distracting her. Derek hummed and Jennifer let out a small scream, she was on the verge of coming but she wanted him to come first, he always got her so she attached him with renewed vigour hollowing her cheeks and jerking him hard, her other hand squeezing gently at his balls.

'Fuck Jen,' Derek gasped and she smirked as he tensed up. The first spurt caught the corner of her mouth but she wrapped her lips around his prick to catch the rest, swallowing as her eyes watered. 'Christ baby,' he muttered as he blew hot puffs of air over her sopping pussy making her shiver.

Jennifer rested her head on his hip as he pulled her back onto his face, his scruff scratching at her sensitive thighs as his mouth worked her furiously. His hands slapped gently at her ass and he pulled her cheeks apart, both thumbs catching the edge of her asshole.

The foreign sensations did it, and Jennifer came biting into his hip. Derek worked her until she could take no more, and Jennifer practically fell off him in order to get away. Derek chuckled and they righted themselves in the bed, Jennifer curling into Derek as they fixed the duvet around themselves.

'That rocked,' Jennifer said. Derek snorted but he was blinking and she took pity on him, letting him fall asleep as she rested her cheek on his chest and listened to his deep even breathing.

2. Car broke down.

'Derek,' Jennifer said down the phone sounding almost embarrassed, 'I broke down.'

'You broke down?' Derek said trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. He failed. Miserably. She could hear his tone thirteen miles out of town.

'Yes, and I have no idea of the name of this road or anything!' Jennifer whined.

'So you're broke down and lost?' Derek teased.

'I'm not lost, I know where I'm going and I know where I came from, I just don't know where I am!' Jennifer snapped sounding defensive.

'Okay, so describe where you are,' Derek suggested gently.

'There are trees, I passed an abandoned gas station a few miles back, oh and I'm headed towards Clinton but I need to go through Murray Field first.' Jennifer said hoping it was enough.

'I know the stretch of road you're on. Get into the car and lock the doors, open them for no one but me.' Derek advised. She could hear him moving around his loft and she wondered what he was doing.

'Why is there something supernatural around?' Jennifer asked looking around and doing as Derek asked at the same time. She got in, locked the door and checked her mirrors.

'Not that I know of but there are bad humans who hunt the highways for vulnerable people,' Derek explained.

'I'm not vulnerable, I'm-'

'You're alone, you're vulnerable. I'd say it to a pack member too.' Derek told her. 'I'll be there in fifteen minutes.'

'It took me twenty five to get here,' Jennifer pointed out.

'Fifteen minutes.' Derek repeated and ended the call.

Derek arrived seventeen minutes later, and Jennifer was ready to pull him on being late when she noticed he had a tray with coffee for them and a brown paper bag with what she assumed were pastries.

'Do you have fuel?' Was his first question.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. 'Werewolf question. Despite your healing, if I poured this coffee over your head then it still hurts right?'

'If you pop the hood for me I'll see if I can find the problem,' Derek said setting the refreshments on the roof of her car and avoiding her hard gaze.

'Hey,' Jennifer said catching his arm and pilling him close. Derek's lips always surprised her with how soft they were as they brushed against hers, his hand sliding over her ribs.

'Hi,' Derek said pulling away. 'So why are you going to Clinton?' Derek asked.

Jennifer felt a blush rise on her neck and Derek stepped back. 'I heard that they had the best cuts of steak around and I'm cooking for you tonight,' Jennifer felt like a fifteen year old girl again, but Derek stepped close and cupped her face with his hands, kissing her again.

'You did that for me?' He asked sounding more like a boy.

'Yeah, I did that for you,' Jennifer said. Derek looked like he wanted to say something else but at the last minute changed his mind and stepped away, turning to her car and pushing the sleeves of his grey shirt up.

'There's a mocha latte there for you,' Derek mumbled as he started to hunt through her engine for the culprit, eventually coming up with a sheepish look on his face.

'What's wrong?' Jennifer asked as she pulled her pasty apart and offered him a bit. He ate it from her fingers, but he looked like he didn't want to tell her the problem. 'Is it going to cost a fortune to fix?'

'I can take care of it, but you are actually out of fuel,' Derek muttered the last part taking a step away.

'Bull!' Jennifer said going to the driver's side, and remembering at the last minute that she couldn't start the car. 'I checked the fuel, I'm not an idiot Derek, I knew this was a long journey, I checked and I had three quarters of a tank!'

'When did you last fill up?' Derek wondered lifting his cup. Jennifer noticed the dark oil smudges on the white cup, wondered what they would look like on her skin.

'Thursday,' Jennifer said. 'And I haven't used a tank since then.'

'Well, I can't fix her here, I need to get a tow,' Derek pulled his phone out. Jennifer listened to him talk, organise the car to be collected. After he finished he sipped at his lukewarm coffee and looked morosely at his food, and Jennifer took pity, feeding it to him, laughing when he tried to lick her fingers.

'So my rental company called on Monday,' Jennifer said and Derek stopped to look at her with big eyes. He swallowed his food almost nervously. 'My rent's been lowered, like it's really low for where I'm living.' Jennifer said leaning back against the car as she tore another piece of pastry apart for him.

'I wonder why?' Derek asked before she fed him. He tried to bite her fingers this time and she pretend snapped at him.

'I don't know, guess he's not so much of a jerk as I originally thought. You know he still hasn't paid me for what you replaced. The rental company he uses are useless,' Jennifer complained.

'Woman, stop procrastinating and feed me my food!' Derek snapped. Jennifer laughed and gave him the last bit, leaning against his body to pop the sweet bread between his lips.

It turned serious after a few moments of teasing when he pushed her back against the side of the car, hands resting either side of her body as he kissed her. She wondered how to get engine grease off paintwork when she remembered she'd just force him to do it instead, he was the one making the mess after all.

'Derek, we're in the middle of the road,' Jennifer hissed pushing at his hips.

'Yeah and there's no one around, come on baby,' Derek kissed her again. Jennifer fisted her hands in Derek's shirt and tugged it towards her, pulling him with it. Derek pressed a leg between hers and ran a hand under the chunky jumper she wore so he could slip his fingers under the waistband of her leggings. His fingers slipped down the crack of her ass but a twig snapping made her jump.

Derek's hand covered her mouth; his eyes were tracked on something behind the car. 'Very slowly, turn around and keep quiet,' he breathed in her ear. Heart thumping, Jennifer did as he asked, moving in the space he left for her. She held back a gasp as the deer paced forward a few steps. Derek held her tight, one arm across her belly as the deer stepped closer to her car.

'Amazing,' Jennifer breathed below her breath knowing Derek could hear when the deer caught sight of its reflection in her side mirror. It turned, bolting into the trees and Derek let out a chuckle. The sound of a truck distracted her and they turned.

Derek seemed to know the driver and they chatted for a minute but the guy's odd looks directed her way confused her. Jennifer shook it off, figuring if the guy knew Derek he just didn't know his girlfriend. Jennifer grabbed what she needed from her car and noted Derek was in his Toyota, and she wondered how many cars the man had as she closed the door behind her.

'That was intense,' Jennifer said.

'I know, getting your car towed-' Jennifer punched his arm, hurting her own knuckles. 'It was beautiful,' he said softly shooting her a glance. His eyes widened comically and he began to laugh.

'Wha-Derek!' Jennifer scolded catching sight of her face in the passenger mirror. There was engine grease smeared all over her mouth. 'I'm going to beat you!' She pulled her make up bag from her handbag and found wet wipes, scrubbing at her face, glad she only wore tinted moisturiser this morning. She thrust a few napkins at Derek and commanded he wipe his hands clean. He did quietly but she could see the smile curling on his lips and her anger disappeared quickly after that.

It was a pleasant afternoon, and Jennifer kicked herself because driving with Derek was a relaxing experience, she should have thought to invite him earlier, and it would have been a fun road trip. He followed her into the butcher's shop, an arm draped over her shoulder and she didn't miss the appreciative looks other customers gave him, jealous eyes on her. Derek chose the cuts of meat, Jennifer didn't expect anything less, but while he was distracted a hand touched her elbow.

'Does he have a brother?' One woman asked. Jennifer shook her head. 'Pity, you're the luckiest cat I've seen today,' she winked and Jennifer flushed.

'Ready?' Derek asked turning to her and she took a moment to appreciate his face, his strong cheekbones, dark hair, and bright eyes.

'As I'll ever be!' Jennifer grinned. Derek took her hand and smiled politely at the lady who had spoken to Jennifer before leading her back to the car.

'These steaks look amazing,' he said starting the engine.

'Good, they're going to be even better once I cook them,' she promised.

'What's for desert?' Derek pulled away.

'Ice cream.' Jennifer said.

'Jennifer flavoured?' Derek asked. Jennifer flushed but planned her evening out. Her sheets were due a wash anyway.

3. Family wedding.

Jennifer glared at the embossed card in her hand, and she couldn't help but read it again, the Jennifer Blake plus One over and over. The invitation was from her cousin Priscilla, who was born seven days before Jennifer and spent her life showing Jennifer that those seven days mattered, that Priscilla was the better horse rider or student, or wife. The wedding wasn't a normal wedding either; it was a weekend affair that was costing the family a small fortune.

Jennifer didn't want to go, but she didn't relish the gossip if she didn't attend either, so she tugged her phone from her pocket and dialled Derek. 'Hey,' he answered

'I need your help,' Jennifer whined.

'I'll be right there!' Derek snapped ending the call immediately.

Jennifer was still staring at her phone when Derek burst through the door ready for a fight. His dark blue jeans looked dusty and there was blood on what was once a white wife beater. 'What's wrong?' Derek asked looking around the room. Jennifer handed him the card.

He frowned as he read it. 'It's my cousin, we grew up together. Her favourite past time is showing me up.' Jennifer said.

'This is your emergency?' Derek asked.

'Yes, I have to go to her wedding, and she'll be there with her perfect husband and her perfect family and her perfect honeymoon, and her perfect fucking world! And I have to take you!' Jennifer sighed pushing her fingers into her temples.

There was dead silence in the room; Derek didn't respond but suddenly the words she said crashed around her. Derek looked gutted when she looked up, his whole face looked broken, and he swallowed, stepping back, his fingers rubbing uselessly at the dried blood on this shirt.

'No, Derek I didn't mean that,' Jennifer said but Derek turned away. 'Derek stop!'

'Why, so you can cut me more?' Derek said softly.

'I meant that I have to expose you to them, I don't want you to have to negotiate them, they're snobs Derek, and I'm not, and I don't want them to look down on you.' Jennifer curled her hand on his arm. 'I don't want them to hurt you, because I love you.'

Derek looked back at her with wide eyes, his lips parted slightly. 'I'm dangerous,' Derek responded.

'I don't care,' Jennifer said sliding her arms around him. 'I love you and fuck the rest of them!'

Derek froze and Jennifer reached up to kiss his chin. 'You-'

'I. Love. You. And I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I didn't check my words. I want you there so much, there's no one I would rather take.' Jennifer said. 'No one that could get me through it.'

'Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll go home, shower and change, and we'll go out buy an RSVP card and I'll buy you some lunch.' Derek said. Jennifer grinned. Derek was forever trying to buy her stuff, sometimes it was easier to let him than argue, and he was so stubborn.

'How about we do all that but we also pack a bag of your stuff and you keep some clothes here,' Jennifer but her lip.

'I don't have a bag,' Derek said.

'Oh,' Jennifer looked down.

'Why don't you lend me one, full of your clothes, and I'll return the favour?' Derek said kissing her hair.

'I think that's the best idea you've ever had!' Jennifer said wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth.

'No, the best idea I ever had was asking you out,' Derek whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

That night as they lay side by side in her bed Jennifer told Derek about growing up with Priscilla. Their fathers had been brothers, Priscilla's older by two years, and he went on to become a successful lawyer in LA, with stars willing to pay millions for his services. Jennifer's father was allowed to go to college but he was asked to return home to run the family business, a small garden centre. The brothers remained close, nicknaming each other Rich and Humble, their daughters however, didn't.

Jennifer's mother worked the garden centre cafe; Priscilla's mother was a professional socialite. They wasted money on their daughter whereas Jennifer worked her free time to save for want she needed. When Jennifer won a hard earned scholarship to Berkeley, Priscilla decided to go there on a whim; she joined a sorority and spend the next four years heckling the poor cousin.

'She set me up with the most handsome man there, a frat brother, and he dated me for a few months, but it all came to a head when he filmed us having sex and posted it on the Internet. It was titled Frat King and the Average Geek.' Jennifer swallowed. Derek curled an arm around her, rolled so his head was resting on her shoulder. 'He did a follow up, a week later with his real girlfriend, Frat King and his Sorority Queen.'

'No,' Derek said softly.

'Yeah, and guess who she's marrying?' Jennifer said.

'We don't have to go,' Derek squeezed her shoulder.

'Oh I want to,' Jennifer said. 'I need to.' If she didn't then Priscilla would have won, and Jennifer would forever be talked about because she was jealous of what Priscilla had.

'I'm going to make sure we have the time of our lives,' Derek said and Jennifer believed him. Suddenly her hurt was soothing itself away, and Jennifer would be left with a new space to fill, new memories belonging to her and Derek.

The weekend itinerary came in the post on expensive embossed paper a week later. Everybody was to arrive at the hotel on the Thursday evening where there would be casual drinks, and then on Friday guests were free to use the facilities until lunch, where they would then sit down and share a light meal. Friday evening was the rehearsal dinner. Saturday morning Priscilla wanted to get ready with the help of close family and friends, and then the ceremony was in the afternoon, and for the rest of the day. On Sunday morning guests shared breakfast with the happy couple before wishing them well on their honeymoon.

Jennifer watched Derek's blank expression as he read it, and then he looked up at her with a small curl of his lips. Jennifer bit her lip but they were soon laughing together, Derek wiping his eyes free of tears as he examined the page again. 'Baby we're going to have a ball!'

Derek insisted they go shopping on his credit card, but made a face when she suggested he join her. Jennifer hated shopping for anything except shoes and books, and Derek it seemed, hated shopping for everything, but he had standards, and more money than he could ever spend apparently, so he made her pick out a four figure dress for the wedding itself, and shoes, and by the time they were paying for both their purchases Jennifer had a headache. And of course a few other outfits followed, and Jennifer had to admit she enjoyed shopping for clothes for Derek more than she would care to admit.

It was worth it though, when they arrived. Derek drove them in his Camaro, and he looked like the ultimate bad boy, leather jacket hanging over his shoulders carelessly. Their luggage was collected and whisked it to their room in the blink of an eye as Priscilla tore herself away from some of the Sorority girls Jennifer recognised from college to greet them.

'Oh my Jennifer,' she beamed pushing her chest out towards Derek, 'someone's been keeping dark secrets!'

'You have no idea,' Jennifer muttered. Derek's lips twitched but he didn't speak, just tightened his hand on her waist.

'Well, introduce us, honestly!' Priscilla rolled her eyes.

'Priscilla, Derek, Derek, Priscilla.' Jennifer said.

'Derek, wonderful to meet you, I have a friend who would just love you!' Priscilla said reaching for Derek's hand and Jennifer felt a jolt of pain in her chest but Derek just smiled at her.

'No thanks, I'm not single and don't intend to be anytime soon, it would be a waste of time introducing me to someone else, don't you think?' Derek said.

'Oh, of course, how silly of me,' Priscilla said with a red face.

The rest of the evening was lost in drinking and inane chit chat that Jennifer couldn't help but notice was boring the hell out of Derek, if the progress of his hand inching its way underneath her dress was anything to go by.

'Let's get out of here,' Derek breathed in her ear.

Jennifer bit her lip to hide her smile. 'Are you bored? It may be entertaining over here,' one if the girls said and it was just like being back in college.

'Or more so in our room, nice to meet everybody but I'm...tired, so we'll see you in the morning.' Derek had made such a show of trying to find the word tired that Jennifer missed the rest of the conversation hiding her giggles.

They stripped quickly, and Derek fell onto the bed, and he rolled around until he was underneath the duvet, ignoring Jennifer's outright laughing. Derek sat against the headboard, Jennifer between his knees, he told her how miserable Priscilla seemed, how her scent reeked of it, how it was etched deep in her bones.

'It's not new, not because you're hotter than Jonathan?' Jennifer asked.

'Much older than that. I'd say your cousin's bitchy front is just that, a front. I have a feeling the real Priscilla is long gone, and this is what we're left with.

'Oh,' Jennifer said. She wondered why her cousin was so unhappy, but she didn't know her well enough to ask. Priscilla had never offered Jennifer a kindness, and Jennifer didn't see that happening any time soon.

On Saturday, after getting dressed, Jennifer could barely take her eyes away from the mirror. The green dress looked perfect on her, and her black heels set it off deliciously. She was so busy looking at herself that she didn't notice Derek coming out if the lounge, but she heard his soft startled gasp.

'Do we have to go?' He asked eventually as he joined her, his dress pants tight showing off his ass and thighs.

'We could stay,' Jennifer offered turning and winding her arms around him, fixing his white shirt.

'We could elope,' Derek replied.

'Hmmm, yeah, Hawaii, just get on the plane like this,' Jennifer said.

'Join the mile high club,' his mouth was close to her eat and Jennifer had to push him away.

'Out now!' Jennifer said. Derek smirked as they made their way downstairs, her hand resting on his arm.

'Jennifer!' Priscilla sounded shocked as she looked at her. 'You look amazing!'

'You too,' Jennifer said. Priscilla looked smugly pleased but she opened her arms for a hug. 'You know, if you ever need me, or need to talk,' Jennifer said but Priscilla pulled away.

'Why would I ever need you?' She scoffed. At the time they didn't know it, but years later Priscilla and her son would spend three months in the Hale family home, and Derek would ask her abusive husband to leave his property and his family unless he wanted his throat ripped out.

After, when the wedding was over, and the dancing had slowed, Derek's hand curled around hers. 'Dance with me,' Derek said. Surprised Jennifer followed him onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him. They moved slowly, Derek's cheek pressed to hers, and Jennifer realised that this was what perfection was like.

4. Guy at a bar.

'Hi,' a breathless voice said. Jennifer turned away from Louise the school librarian to see a tall man, handsome with blond hair curling over the cooler of his jacket. He wore a white v neck shirt, and jeans that hugged his body, but he wasn't as built as Derek. His face was clean shaven and his chocolate brown eyes bored into hers.

'Hi,' Jennifer said with a curl of her lips.

'I'm Sam,' he said.

'Jennifer,' Jennifer offered as Louise giggled like a fifteen year old.

'Can I get you a drink?' Sam asked.

'You know I've just got one, sorry,' Jennifer said.

'I'll get you another,' he offered.

'Look that's really sweet and all but I have a boyfriend,' Jennifer said kindly as she could.

'Come on, give a guy a chance, let's dance,' he tried.

'Not right now, maybe later,' Jennifer suggested.

'Yeah,' Sam said looking over his shoulder as he walked away. Jennifer turned to her friends and promptly forgot all about him.

She called Derek sometime after her third shot, begging for him to come join them because they were about to start dancing and he should have saved her hours ago, but before she even finished the call she was being dragged onto the dance floor. She stayed in a group with her friends until a hand caught her elbow.

She leaned back into the hot body behind her and turned to grin up at Derek, only it wasn't him, it was the fellow from earlier. 'Oh,' Jennifer said pushing away from him, 'I thought you were my boyfriend.'

'I could be,' he said catching her by the hips.

'Look, I'm flattered I really am, but I'm in a committed relationship and I love my man!' Jennifer stepped back. Sam, her memory suddenly supplied went to follow her but then he froze, his face paled and his eyes widened. Jennifer gaped at him until something warm was at her back, arms sliding around her waist.

'Hi,' Derek said into her ear.

'What did you do?' Jennifer asked him slapping his chest.

'My eyes feel a little red, and my teeth hurt,' Derek teased.

Jennifer giggled and let Derek pull her into a dance, happy that he was here now to keep her safe from roving eyes! She rested her cheek on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow beat of the old country music the bar had started to play. Jennifer wasn't particularly fond of the music but she was very comfortable here in Derek's arms.

'So if I told you a secret you won't be pissed?' Derek asked as he led her to the bar, his arm tight around her waist. He knew the barman, stopped to share a few words before his attention was back on her.

'What?' Jennifer asked him, tapping his shoulder.

'I own your house, I'm your landlord,' Derek said. Jennifer's jaw fell open and she closed it quickly.

'Well,' she said putting a hand on her hip and shifting her feet, 'I told you he was an asshole,' Jennifer watched his eyes crinkle at the corners, a deep laugh rumbling from his chest. Derek needed to laugh daily; it warmed her heart a lot to see him do it.

'Yeah well my tenant-'

'Be careful what you say there wolf boy or you'll be sleeping in a cold bed,' Jennifer warned and Derek grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

They were almost last to leave. Jennifer pecked Derek's cheek and excused herself to the toilets. He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall and Jennifer wanted him right there! She finished up quickly when a hand squeezed around the back of her neck and pushed her roughly into the wall.

'You're a teasing bitch,' a voice snarled, 'and I'm going to teach you a lesson.'

Jennifer struggled, pushed her elbow into his ribs as hard as she could, but he was stronger, and her struggles just made him laugh. 'Pathetic bitch.' He breathed. His breath was heavy with smoke and alcohol and Jennifer gagged but then he just let go.

Derek had a hand wrapped around the man's throat, his face twisted in an ugly snarl, but completely human Jennifer noted. 'You must be some kind of sick pervert, no means no, and if I hear of you ignoring someone else when they say no I'll find you and I'll remove one of your testicles, are we clear?' Derek asked.

The man nodded and Derek scowled at him before pushing him out the front door of the bar. He turned to the barman. 'Hey Joe, he ever causes trouble you call me.'

'Sure thing son,' Joe grinned. Derek wrapped an arm around Jennifer and led her from the bar, keeping her close to ward off the cool evening air. He held the car door open for her, and then slid into his own seat.

'Are you okay?' Derek asked.

'I think so, it hasn't sunk in yet,' she admitted swallowing. 'Nothing happened but if you hadn't of been there,' Jennifer bit her lip.

Derek reached out and curled his fingers around hers. 'I was there, but you put up a struggle,' Derek said and Jennifer appreciated him trying to comfort her.

'I love you, you know,' she smiled over at him.

'I love you too,' Derek said.

'Take me home, make me forget,' Jennifer pleaded. Derek leaned across the car and kissed her softly.

'Anything, I'd do anything for you,' Derek whispered.

-/-

The bedroom was dark, the glow of the street light outside cast long shadows in the room. Derek covered her, his body draped over hers as he moved slowly, one hand wrapped around her jaw as he turned her mouth to his, licking into her mouth.

She had pushed one hand between herself and the mattress, a finger pressed against her clit, but she was taking as much time as Derek, they had the whole weekend to do this, there was no rush, nowhere to be, just them, beneath her deep red duvet. Her other hand was on his cheek, his neck, in his hair. The position was awkward for her, but so intimate, intense.

'Jen,' Derek moaned sliding an arm around her chest as she pushed back, but her legs were trapped by his stronger ones, restricting her movements, just enough room for him to be deep inside her.

'Derek,' she answered.

'I don't want to come yet,' he admitted.

'Then don't, just keep going,' she pleaded. Derek's scruff caught her cheek and she closed her eyes, and concentrated on this little world of their own where no one else was welcome.

5. Deucalion.

'I'm here to talk about the twins,' the voice startled Jennifer. There he stood in the doorway, a white cane in his hand, his face raised in defiance.

'Twins?' Jennifer swallowed.

'Yes, Aiden and Ethan, I hear you're they're English teacher. I do like English, to works of the great playwrights, Shakespeare tragedies, Chaucer's quite frankly pornographic poetry, and life lessons of Twain.' Deucalion said.

'You want to discuss the boys and their education?' Jennifer asked.

'Of course,' Deucalion said. 'If you please, I don't fancy the indignity of finding a path between desks, would you guide me inside?'

Jennifer's heart trembled as she walked towards this man, this monster Derek so avidly hated, but she did it, guiding him to the seat by her desk and sitting herself. Deucalion smiled towards her, and Jennifer smiled back. His hand slid towards her and she moved her own just a fraction too late. His fingers tightened on her wrist firmly. 'The boys have been distracted lately, that's my fault, I apologise. As soon as we get what we want, we can settle into this nice little town and really make a home for ourselves.'

'And how can I help with that?' Jennifer asked.

'You could solve several of my problems. I'm not an unreasonable man; I will give you a choice.' Deucalion said.

'A choice?' Jennifer asked sceptically.

'Of course. Several in fact. The first being my boys need a mother. Kali is more of a sister than a mother figure; you would make a wonderful addition to my home, and my bed.' Deucalion said politely.

'My other options?' Jennifer asked.

'Derek, of course Derek is an option. You could convince him to join me and mine,' Deucalion offered. Jennifer felt her heart rate pick up; tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

'A third option?' She probed.

'You could die.' Deucalion said. 'I'm not sure who I would kill first; it would be wonderful to experience you watching him suffer. Perhaps you'd do it yourself, to end his pain, perhaps you'd kill him with a blade in your hand and a kiss for his lips. Or I could make him watch you, watch you bleed hear you scream. I'd have you scream my name of course that would hurt him more.'

'Never,' Jennifer said.

'I'm sorry?' Deucalion asked.

'Never. I will never scream your name,' Jennifer raised her chin.

'Then you'll die,' Deucalion reached for her.

'You first,' Derek said as he wrapped a wire around Deucalion's neck. Scott grasped the other end. It should have been quick, but at the last second Deucalion reached out, his claws digging deep into the space below Derek's rib age. He dragged his hand down, and Derek screamed as he was sliced open, but he didn't release the wire.

It was Scott who finally severed the head, Scott who removed Deucalion's hand for Derek as he slumped onto the floor, but Jennifer was there, staring in horror at Derek's internal organs. She tried to move quickly, pushing the skin together, ignoring the blood as it covered her hands and dress. The twins appeared, and she startled, but they went about removing the body of the Alpha werewolf while Scott slid down beside Jennifer.

'If we hold his skin closed will it heal quicker?' Jennifer asked.

Scott's frantic eyes found hers. 'I don't know!' He said.

'Damn it!' Jennifer snapped as Derek blacked out on the floor.

+1. Kali.

Jennifer found that it was easier to get Derek out of the tattered remains of the t-shirt by ripping it than convincing him to lift his arms over his head. 'Kinky,' he slurred grinning at her.

'I think we can save kinky until tomorrow,' she muttered, finally tearing the cloth away. It wasn't as easy as it looked in the movies, and for a second she mourned the deep red shirt she'd spent several nights sleeping in. She gasped at the long lines dug into his skin where Deucalion had sunk his claws as deep as they would go. 'Or next week,' she sighed. Derek leaned forward and she caught him, guiding him backwards until he was sitting on the edge of the tub. She filled the basin with water and found a wash cloth, taking time to clean the blood from his wounds so he could heal faster.

Derek hissed each time she touched a nerve, but she soothed him with a kiss. 'Easy, I've got you,' Jennifer said. Derek snorted but once she was happy he was clean she crowded him into the shower stall, washing him down swiftly before leading him out. He was dried and naked in bed within minutes and Jennifer was just removing her own filthy blouse when the door slid open.

'Well well, puppy has a kitten taking care of him,' a voice said. Jennifer checked over her shoulder. It was Kali.

'Kittens have claws,' Jennifer said softly.

Kali laughed and launched herself forward. Jennifer just had time to dodge but the werewolf's vicious feet caught her arm. Jennifer moved and dodged, but she was no match for the superior strength. Kali caught her, and Jennifer fell onto her back, the woman rolling on top of her with a triumphant smirk.

'Oops,' Kali teased before she moved to bite into Jennifer's neck. Fangs scratched the surface of Jennifer's skin and Jennifer screamed in rage, her hands scrabbling for something, anything. Her fingers closed around a coffee mug and she brought it hard onto the back of Kali's head. Kali screamed and sat up and Jennifer moved as fast as she could shoving the broken shards of the cup into Kali's throat.

Kali's eyes widened in shock, her body convulsing as blood gushed over Jennifer. Her body would have crushed Jennifer if it wasn't for Derek hauling Kali's body away. Gasping Jennifer sat up; Derek curled around her as the red light faded from Kali's eyes.

'Jen,' Derek said turning her face to his.

I'm not sorry,' Jennifer said touching Derek's face reverently, 'she would have killed me and tortured you, so I don't regret it.' She swallowed.

'I don't want you to hate me,' Derek whispered. Jennifer turned and wrapped him in her arms, she felt weak from her fight, but her mind was starting to clear. Her head ached, her fingers trembled.

Distantly she could hear Derek talking to her, but she was too focused on her hands. 'Hey,' she turned to him, climbing onto his lap, 'hey Derek calm down,' her lips caught his neck in a tender kiss.

'You're not a werewolf,' Derek said softly.

'She didn't bite me, I killed her before she could,' Jennifer admitted.

'I wanted you to be my alpha. You can be my alpha, even if you're not a werewolf,' Derek sounded so young, and Jennifer's heart ached for him. She kissed him hard on the mouth, biting at his tongue.

'What if we're each other's alpha, would that work?' Jennifer asked.

'It would work if you were my wife,' Derek said blinking at her.

Jennifer stated at him, and a nasty little voice reminded her that he was high on whatever, that this was a daydream, he wouldn't remember in the morning but she couldn't do that to him, she couldn't break his heart. If he was proper in his mind tomorrow she would be dragging him to all the jewellers she knew but until then, 'of course I'll be your wife baby,' she said kissing him hard. Derek smiled at her and she stood, still conscious of his wounds. 'Let's get you back to bed; I'll get rid of the body.'

She worked quickly, contacting Scott for help. The boy looked flabbergasted when he and Stiles turned up, and with Cora and Boyd's help they carted Kali's body into the darkness. Afterwards Jennifer showered and crawled into bed with Derek. There was an ache between her legs, a need she didn't think she could sleep through until it was satisfied. Derek looked so peaceful; it was a shame to wake him so she slipped a hand between her legs, fingers scooping between her pussy lips, her thumb catching her clit. She needed more, she needed the fullness of his cock inside her, but she bit her lips and moved as little as possible hoping this would be enough.

Shame curled through her as she squeezed her eyes tight, she felt pathetic and dirty doing this beside her broken fiancée, he was trying to heal from a literal gutting and she was masturbating but killing Kali, saving Derek it had done something to her. Adrenaline crashed through her body and she pulled her knees up. She needed to stop, to go to the bathroom and finish off; she couldn't do this while he slept beside her.

'Jen,' his hand caught her wrist as she pulled it from between her legs, lifting it to his face and inhaling. 'Touch me, please Jenny,' Derek pleaded, his eyes half lidded. Her hand curled around his cock, fingers glancing over his balls as she mouthed at the pulse point on his neck

'Are you sure this is wise?' Jennifer asked.

'You're my human mate, you're part of my pack, you can help me to heal,' he blinked sleepily at her, but she just smiled back.

'You take it easy, I'm going to take care of you the way you take care of me,' Jennifer said making her decision and straddling his thighs, kissing his chest, biting at a nipple, then lower, until she was able to suck his cock into her mouth.

Jennifer took her time, working him to full hardness with her hands and mouth, and when he was ready she slung her leg across his hips and sunk down on him with a gasp. She laced her fingers with his and pushed his hands down into the mattress as she rode him, her tits brushing his chest. Derek stared up at her, his face full of reverence, his eyes shining. He was muttering, but she couldn't make out his words, didn't pay much attention as she took care of him, touching his face, brushing his nipples. 'Easy,' she whispered as his orgasm pushed through him, touching herself to follow.

She lay down afterwards, beside him, curling against his body, kissing his arm. She had no idea if he remembered his proposal, he was already asleep and snoring softly, but it didn't matter too much, because if he did forget, if he moved on, she still had this, still had these memories.


End file.
